Trials and Tribulations
by Starlit007
Summary: After Callista leaves, Luke gets dragged along on a trip with Han and Leia...


# Trials and Tribulations

  


### By Starlit007

* * *

****

Rating: PG  
**Spoilers:** Lots...um...the Han Solo books, Children of the Jedi, Darksaber, Planet of Twilight, all the films, Heir to the Empire, Dark Force Rising, The Last Command...the list goes on and on...  
**Archive:** E-mail for permission  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended. 

Dedicated to my friend, who still can't believe that Luke actually ISN'T a little saint. (Darling, Luke slept with the bitch. So :P") 

* * *

Rainstorms were frequent on Yavin 4, and today would not be an exception. Luke Skywalker stood at the window of his room in the Great Temple at the Jedi Academy, watching the rain pelt the trainsperisteel. Two weeks...two weeks since he'd let Callista go forever. He knew now that she would never return to him, even if she did find her powers again and come to terms with herself. It had rocked him to the core, but he chose to move on, to keep going. He had students to be trained, the galaxy to save, and his family to keep him human. Yes, there were many reasons for him to go on living, but a tiny part of him had died when Callista had left, the part of him that was able to love another more than anyone else in the galaxy. He doubted that that part would ever return. And now, to have Leia and Han making him go on this trip to Nar Shaddaa with them, to meet one of Han's old smuggling buddies, it was too much...he should stay at the Academy and work out the mess there. Yes, that's what he _should_ do, but in his heart he knew that he did need to get away from Yavin and the memories here, if only for a little bit. Sighing, he threw his cloak around his shoulders, drawing up the hood and grabbing his back before walking out the door and into the rainstorm, towards the waiting _Millennium Falcon_. 

* * *

"So, who is this friend of yours, Han?" Leia asked, trying once again to start a conversation. In the few days they'd spent in hyperspace, Luke had either meditated, slept, or stared vacantly at the deck, which had made Han irritable, so he spent all of his time in the cockpit messing with the _Falcon_'s control boards. 

"Name's Dray. Bright kid way back when...Lando told me that Dray's really gone far since I left. Always had a soft spot for the kid, me 'n Lando...tough little squirt but a good heart. You just gotta be careful with the kid." Han's voice was a bit strained as he tinkered with a bit of wiring. Smirking, he closed the control panel. "Okay, we're gonna pop out of hyperspace now. Be warned, Nar Shaddaa is Coruscant, only worse." With that, he eased the lever back and the whirl of hyperspace faded into individual stars, and a large planet appeared in the viewport. After battling verbally with Control for a few minutes, Han got them a space to land at somewhere called the Spacebarn. After making sure everything was locked and secure, Han lowered the ramp and the three disembarked, Han almost running into the humanoid waiting for them. He was tall, and obviously a hybrid, but he looked right at home where he was, especially with that big grin plastered on his face. 

"Slick!" he called, pumping a fist in greeting to Han after he'd stumbled back away from the energetic stranger. "Been a long time since I've seen you or this heap of junk 'round the Spacebarn!" 

Han flashed his trademark smile. "Well, Shug, I've been busy." He slid an arm around Leia's waist and pulled her to him, grinning widely. "This is my wife, Leia Organa Solo, and that's her brother, Luke Skywalker. Luke, Leia, this is Shug Nix, the owner of the Spacebarn and a good friend of mine." Leia nodded politely and Luke bowed slightly, but Shug enthusiastically shook Leia's hand and nodded to Luke. 

"Well, you finally settled down, eh Han? Good to hear! Come on...m'lady awaits your presence at the Castle." With a wide smile, Shug opened the door and made an obvious 'get moving' gesture with one hand. With a hasty goodbye, the three were on their way down the crowded lane. 

"Han, this is insane!" Leia said, her eyes taking in all the sights around her. Tapcafes, businesses, stalls, entertainment halls, and lots of people made her think of Coruscant's upper lower levels, just beneath the surface. "A haven for those who do not wish to be found." she murmured in awe to her brother. 

Luke barely heard her. There was something here...something the Force was trying to tell him and he couldn't quite pick up. Trying to shrug off the feeling, he followed Leia and Han into a dimly lit cantina called "The Castle". 

* * *

The Castle was one of the more popular gathering places for the best of the best in the smuggling world. Beings of every size and race filled the place, smoking, laughing, drinking, and gambling. Han walked to the bar and said something to the bartender, who pointed to the back. After nodding to the man, Han came back to Luke and Leia and grinned. "This way." They fought their way through the crowd to the back of the establishment, to where a group of people were clustered around a table. Or, more precisely, around the woman sitting at the table. 

Dressed in a form-fitting evening gown of the deepest green, the woman's fiery red hair stood out as much as her ice blue eyes. Luke was struck at how much the woman looked like Mara Jade, but there was something decidedly different about this woman that made him wonder. She seemed to almost glow, her eyes dancing as the people talked to her, laughed with her, drank to her. Rosy lips curved in a smile at something, red hair was tossed over her shoulder, pale cheeks flushed at a compliment. The low cut dress only accented her physical beauty, but Luke was struck by something else entirely as he gazed at her. She practically shone with the Force. Not just her life signature in the Force, but her own power in it...this woman was obviously trained in the use of the Force and trained very well. He'd never encountered anyone like her before in his life. Beside him, Han grinned and made a little bow to the woman. 

"M'lady, I humbly greet your most gracious and glorious self. May my companions and I join you in your little gathering?" Leia's gazed sharply at her husband. His tone was flirtatious, and genuine, but the words were definitely not Han's. Some kind of code, then? A quick glance to the woman confirmed that. 

"Of course, Captain. You and your friends are always welcome at my table." With a wave of her hand, the people around her seemed to melt away into the crowd, leaving space for Han, Luke, and Leia to seat themselves. With a whoop, the woman suddenly charged at Han, jumping into his waiting arms. 

"Oomph!" Han made a sound like a kicked vrelt. "Blast it, kid, you're too big to be jumping this old man." The woman laughed and lightly hugged him before releasing him and sitting back down. 

"You? Old? Han, you may be older than I am, but you're not that old!" she giggled and then glanced at his companions. "Councilor Organa Solo, Jedi Knight Skywalker, it is an honor to finally meet you in person. My name is Jayla Dray." Leia nodded to Jayla and Han grinned, but Luke could only mumble a hello, his gaze still fixed on Jayla's face. She seemed oblivious to this, however, and at down at the table, motioning them to take a seat as well. 

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Han." Jayla said, her grin softening into an affectionate smile. "This _is_ rather important. There've been some odd happenings around here...this place is odd enough, but now it's worse. You ever heard of Ma'len?" 

Han nodded. "Yeah, didn't she take over most of Jabba's people? People are calling her 'Neo-Thrawn', right?" 

Grimly, Jayla nodded. "Neo-Thrawn, Heir of Thrawn, you name it," Jayla said, her voice grim. "This chick is definitely not one to mess with, and she's slowly but effectively taking over Nar Shaddaa. We've managed to hold down the Corellian sector, as well as a few others, but Ma'len is taking the whole moon by trickery and force. We're losing manpower by the thousands in some ghetto fights, and hundreds of others are defecting weekly. We're fighting a losing battle, Han, and not all of us can hide out in Smuggler's Run forever. Ma'len has a death mark on my head...and the heads of all associated with me. But she does have honor...she's willing to discuss our terms of surrender if we bring in a neutral third party to help." 

"Which is why you wanted the three of us?" Luke asked, speaking for the first time since they left the ship. "To act as the neutral third party for you?" 

Jayla seemed to watch him for a moment, giving him a solemn nod. "Yes. I'd trust Han with anything, Councilor Organa Solo is famous for her diplomatic abilities, and you, Jedi Knight Skywalker, are a Jedi. Enough said." 

"Ah, but I don't think that's the whole case, is it?" Luke countered, fixing her with a calm gaze. "You're hiding something from Ma'len, which no one but a select few know. If she were to find your weakness, she would exploit it, which is why you called us. Because certain people in this group can turn that weakness into a great strength." 

Jayla's looked at him, respect and warmth filling her eyes. "What you say is true. You, Jedi Skywalker, are one of the three ways we can win. Han can lead the guerilla fighting that must continue despite peace talks, Councilor Organa Solo can handle the peace talks with one of my more suave assistants, and you and I can handle the deflectors and loyal fighters for both sides. Despite our obviously different views, all the beings here are very protective of their home and lifestyle. We've fought to save Nar Shaddaa before, at the cost of many lives," Her gaze became sad. "We will not shed any more blood than we have already. We were one once, we shall be one again." 

"You speak eloquently, Captain Dray," Leia said, nodding in satisfaction. "You should have been a politician." 

Jayla smile. "I should have been a great many things, Councilor. But I am most happy right where I am. If there are no objections, we shall begin the talks tomorrow. Councilor, I'll have my assistant Krysten come fetch you when it's time. Han, I'm going to send Shug to get you, and I'll come and get you, Jedi Skywalker, when our part begins. Despite her obvious winning streak, Ma'len will not win this time." 

"Right." Han said, a grin on his face. "You're the boss, Jay-Dray. See you in the morning." With a smile, he guided Leia out the door, leaving Jayla and Luke alone at the table. 

(End of Part One)

* * *

Feedback welcome, flames will be used to light my grill so I can have nerf steaks for dinner!! Starlit007@fanfix.zzn.com 


End file.
